Margarete Gertrude Zelle
Summary Margarete Gertrude Zelle is a playable character in the video-game Shadow Hearts, she is based on the real-world spy more popularly known as "Mata Hari". Margarete is the only non-supernatural character in the game and one of the only non-supernatural character in the entire series. Margarete, code name "Malkovich", is a female spy who is under orders to set a bomb at the train station in Fengtian. She also sets a small bomb outside as a distraction, claiming that it means there will be fewer casualties as everyone will come rushing out to see what the noise was, sparing them from the larger bomb that will go off a few minutes later. However her plan is compromised when Yuri and Alice inadvertently end up caught in the smaller explosion, and she drops out of hiding to check that they're unharmed. She then tries to make her escape via the sewer system but finds herself overwhelmed by the monsters lurking down there where she gets rescued by Yuri and Alice. Fortunately, Yuri and Alice had no choice but to follow her given that the authorities were hot on their trail, and Margarete ends up joining them. While she initially stays to find out more about their mysterious powers, believing it to be valuable information that she can use for her own personal gain giving her country the upper hand. As she journeys with them, however, she finds this objective to be meaningless compared to fighting alongside them. She grows to envy and admires the bond that Yuri and Alice share, as well as their freedom from the burdens and responsibilities that come with a life steeped in politics, national interest, and other material concerns. She then becomes a loyal ally and remains with the team no matter what. Little is known of her past, other than the fact that she has posed as an American journalist researching the subject of "War and Orphans", and also told Alice that her home was in Paris. Her father is also still alive and watches over her. It is implied that he is also a spy. Margarete makes a cameo appearance in Shadow Hearts: Covenant. She apparently still works as a spy. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Margarete Gertrude Zelle/Mata Hari, code name "Malkovich" Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her 20s Classification: Human Dutch Spy, Prostitute Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, has access to advanced cutting edge technology (cutting edge for the year 1913 anyway), can call on air support with her cellphone Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating the Meta-God it's more likely Yuri did most of the work) Speed: Peak Human, Speed of Light reflexes and reactions (She helped fight Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and helped defeat Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Large Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: She uses a variety of guns and gadgets, such as heavy fire handguns, high precision sniper rifles, a bazooka, microcomputer pre-WWI, glasses that scan enemies stats, cryonic grenades, and a cell phone. Name: 10 Gauge Notes: Rifle well-known for its excellent performance. Description: Many brave warriors owe their survival to this weapon. Its previous owner's names are inscribed on its stock. Intelligence: Is a highly elite train spy agent, an expert in the arts of espionage and is the only one with no supernatural abilities relying on her wits, weapons, and gadgets. She also managed to pilot a plane that was half falling apart some distance. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Grenade:' Hand grenade damages all enemies. '-Aqua Edge:' Adds Water class to target's Physical Attack. '-Scout:' Examine the target's class and HP. '-Snipe:' Hit the enemy's vital point with a sniper rifle. '-Pain Killer:' Cures target's status. '-On Switch:' Drops something hard on target's head. '-Bazooka:' Damages all enemies with liquid nitrogen. '-Diving Bomber:' Summons a dive bomber to rain down bombs. Note: Not to be confused with the historical figure they were based on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Humans Category:Spies Category:Technology Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6